


戦前夜

by KikuneMinus



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, コロ助
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikuneMinus/pseuds/KikuneMinus
Summary: 鑓川の市街戦の前夜(というか、数刻前)のお話です。
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Lord Shimura(memory), Jin Sakai/Ryuzo(memory), Jin Sakai/Taka, 境井仁/たか, 志村/境井仁(追憶), 竜三/仁(追憶)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 鑓川氏政の屋形でゆなと仁が酒を飲むシーンの別バージョンを妄想したものです (^^;) ややふざけ気味なので、許せる方のみどうぞ。  
> 

「攻めてくるでしょうか？」  
「今夜ではない。我らを夜通し警護させ、明日、疲れたところに仕掛けるはずだ。今のうちにやすめ」  
「承知しました。ときに境井様、姉さんが氏政様の屋形で話しをしたいと」  
「ゆなが？・・心得た」

ゆなは月見櫓で仁を待っていた。  
さきほど大黒と共に蒙古の先兵隊を打ち払ったあと、たかを戦わせるべきでなかったと主張するゆなに閉口し、  
槍川までは別々に戻ってきたのだ。  
しかし今、蒙古の大軍が槍川を攻め落とすために近づいており、誰もが命を落とすかもしれない大きな合戦を前にして、  
つまらぬ諍いは水に流した方が良い。  
ゆなは関係の修復を試みているのだろう、めずらしく自暴自棄な軽口をたたいて、仁を酒に誘った。  
「あんたも酔った方がいいね」

仁もささいな口論を根に持つ性格ではない。ゆなは弟想いだ。それが高じて、つい言いすぎてしまっただけだろう。  
むしろ、異常な程に弟を庇う理由が気になった。  
それを説明する必要を感じたのか、ゆなは悲惨な話を淡々と語りはじめた。  
「たかが六つの頃、母親に腕を折られてね」  
幼い頃に酒浸りの母親から逃げ、二人で生きてきた事。  
ある時たかは念願かなって小松の鍛治職人に弟子入りをし、それを機にゆなはしばし弟と別れて  
身軽になって對馬中を巡り歩いた。盗みもしたし、身も守るためには悪党を殺しもした。

そこでゆなは言葉を切り、ひょうたんを弄んだ。  
やがて大きなため息をついて、心配事をうちあけるように切り出した。  
「仁、たかの事だけど・・気づいてる？」  
「何をだ」  
「あんたを慕ってる。」  
「それは知っている。」  
「違うんだ、単に、對馬の英雄冥人様に憧れてるんじゃないんだよ。  
あの子が鉤縄を作っている時のあぶなっかしい話をしたっけ？」  
「いや」  
「あたしからどうこういうたぐいのもんじゃないけど、  
高いところに登るのが下手で、登っても降りられないくせに、自分で試すといって聞かなくて。  
打ち込みようが尋常じゃなかった。こわいくらいに」  
ゆなは遠い目をした。どこから切り出したら良いか、迷っている風だ。  
「あんたに命の借りがあるから、っていうんだけど」  
「・・・俺は、たかを助けるために小茂田でお主に命を救われた、その借りを返したまでだ。」  
ゆなは小さな声で笑った。  
「まだ覚えてたのかい。  
だけど、それだけじゃない。  
通りすがりで蒙古に囚われた百姓を何人も助けてるだろ。  
小松の里にも冥人の噂が流れてくる。  
たかは、それは嬉しそうに聞くんだ。」  
「・・・」  
「自分を犠牲にして他人を生かすようなやつを、生まれて初めて目の当たりにしたんだ。   
だからあの子が何をしても、純粋な好意だと思って、どうか拒まないで欲しいんだ。」  
仁は苦笑してゆなを見た。  
「たかが、俺に何をするというのだ」  
「・・・あんたにとっては、取るに足らないことかもしれないけど、たかにとっては、大事な事なんだよ」  
ゆなは苦笑いをして酒を一口を煽った。

その時、誰かが櫓に登ってくる気配がした。梯子がしなる。  
たかがひょっこりと顔を覗かせた。

「姉さん、そろそろ休んだ方がいいんじゃないか？明日、蒙古が攻めてくるかもしれないんだし」  
ゆなは仁を見た。  
そして、仁の顔に口を寄せて、たかには聞こえないようにささやいた。  
「あの子を頼んだよ」  
頼むとはどういうことだ？と仁が聞き返そうとした時に、すでにゆなは立ち上がって離れて行ってしまった。  
「たか、あたしは一回りしてきてから寝る。あんたも早く寝るんだよ。仁もね。」  
  
  
「ここに座ってお前も飲め」  
「境井様、俺は酒はあまり」  
「無理にとは言わんが」  
仁は手にしたひょうたんをあおって、酒をグビりと一口飲み、口元をぬぐって、  
たかにひょうたんを差し出した。  
その様子を、眩しいものでも見るように、目を細めてじっと見ていたたかは、  
「・・じゃぁ、いただきます」とひょうたんを受け取った。  
押しいただいて、一口含む。  
顔をしかめているのを見ると、飲めない訳ではないが、特に好む訳でもなさそうだ。

「境井様は、姉さんと仲いいんですね」  
「・・・」  
さきほど、たかを巡ってゆなと口論したばかりだというのは、内緒にしておいた。  
「うらやましい」  
小さく呟いた声を、仁は聞き漏らさなかった。  
「何が羨ましいのだ、ゆなはお前の事を、心から案じていたぞ。」  
「・・・」  
こんどはたかが黙る番だった。  
もう一口、酒を飲む。  
やがて酒の酔いが回りはじめたのか、目線を床に落としたまま、小さな声だがはっきりと言った。  
「羨ましいのは、境井様じゃなく、姉さんです」  
（あ・・）  
仁は、さきほどゆなが言っていたのはこれのことか、と思い当たった。  
ゆなに嫉妬するということは、想いの対象は仁だ。  
酒の力を借りて、いま、はっきりと告げた。

たかは、父も兄もおらず、厳しい親方に育てられたと聞く。  
だから歳の近い同性の年長者に、導いてもらったり、甘えたい気持ちもあるのかもしれない。

あるいは・・はっきりとはわからないが、そういった友情の延長線上に、  
もっと濃厚な、体を重ねる関係を望んでいるのかもしれない。

仁にはそれが疎ましいとは思えなかった。控えめに告げられる好意はくすぐったく、むしろ好ましい。  
平時であれば。しかし今、蒙古との合戦を前にそれを知るのは、残酷なことのように思えた。

（伯父上なら、こんな時どうされますか？・・竜三、お前なら？  
竜三なら迷わずに胸を開くだろう。  
伯父上は・・・刹那的な感情をお許しになる方ではなかったな。）

小茂田浜で、蒙古との戦の前夜の志村の冷静な反応を思い出す。  
絶望的な決戦を前に、陣を人払いして、仁とふたりきりになった志村。  
仁は胸のうちで交情を期待したが、志村はけっして鎧の紐を解かず、わずかに唇を触れることを許しただけだった。  
だが仁は、それだけで充分だった。全てが満たされた。

「お願いです。境井様、俺のこと、忘れないでください」  
「何？」   
「明日、死ぬかもしれないでしょう？でも俺、それでもいいと思ってるんです。浅藻で  
命を助けていただいてから、ずっと、境井様のために死ねるならそれで本望だって」  
「馬鹿を申すな・・命あっての物種だぞ、それに第一、お前を守れなかったら、俺がゆなに殺される」  
「姉さんに・・？」  
「そうだ、うそだと思うなら、試してみるか？」  
仁は、いたずらっぽく笑って、たかの手をつかみ、スッと引き寄せた。  
「境井様・・！！何を」  
「しっ」  
仁はその場にたかを組み伏せて、たかの喉に唇を寄せた。軽く噛み付いてやる。  
たかは仁の突然の行為から逃れようともがく。  
「いたぁっ・・！おやめください、急に何を、境井様！」  
仁が構わずにたかの首筋を強く吸っていると、背中にゴツっと硬い感触があった。  
鎧に跳ね返されて床に落ち、ゴロンと音を立てる。  
「ウッ！！」  
「え？？境井様！どうしたのですか」  
それは小さな石だった。  
小さいながらも一瞬声がでるほどの痛みに、行為どころではなくなった。  
「石つぶてだ。お前の姉が放ったのだろう。・・・見頃に命中した。」  
仁は得意のすまし顔で、ほら見たか？と、たかの目を覗き込んだ。  
たかは呆然として周囲をきょろきょろと見回した。  
「姉さん、一体どこから」  
仁は体をおこすと、周囲に向かって声を張り上げた。  
「ゆな、安心しろ、もう悪さはせぬ！  
・・・すまなかったな、たか。  
だがわかっただろう？お前に危害が及ぶとどうなるか。」  
茹で蛸のように赤くなりながら、たかは素直に仁の手をとって起き上がり、床に座り直した。  
そして、仁に吸い付かれた首筋を指先で辿りながら、なかなか引かない顔の火照りを夜の風に冷ましている。

その様子を伺いながら、仁は思う。  
想いを遂げて、この世に未練がなくなってしまっては困るが、  
蒙古の大軍を前に、いつ死ぬかわからないのは自分も同じだ。  
たかの気持ちに報いる事が、残りの時間で自分ができる最も尊い行いだとしたら。

（伯父上、お許しを・・。）

しばらくして、たかはぽつりと言い出した。  
「今、作っている防具があるんです」  
「・・・してそれは、どういうものだ？」  
「顔の防具なんです。境井様の」と付け加えた。  
「それはありがたい」  
胸の奥がじんと暖かくなるのを感じる。  
「だけど、寸法がわからなくて」  
たかは顔を上げてまっすぐに仁の目を見た。そして仁の顔をじっと穴の開くほど眺めていたかと思うと、  
突然なんの前置きもなしに、手を伸ばして両手で挟みこんだ。  
「動かないで。お顔の大きさを、はからせてください。」  
頬、顎の輪郭、鼻筋をなぞり、薄暗い中で、目ではなく手の感触でおぼえこもうとする様だった。  
やがて仁は目を閉じて、たかがする様に任せた。

しばらくして動きがとまり、沈黙が訪れた。触れるほどの近さで、たかの息が唇をくすぐる。  
目をあけるとたかの潤んだ瞳が切なげに見つめていた。

これが何を意味するのは、もう、疑う余地はなかった。  
己の右頬を包んだたかの手を上から包み込み、反対の手で、震える若い男の体を引き寄せる。  
「たか・・・いいのだな？」  
「はい・・・」  
唇を擦り合わせるだけの口付け。  
やがてお互いに口を開き、舌を絡めあわせた。  
今度は石は飛んでこなかった。

「境井様、あちらに床をのべてあります」  
頬を真っ赤にして囁く。まだ姉に見られていると思って恥ずかしいのだろう。  
仁はいっそう好ましく思いながら、たかの手に引かれて部屋に入った。

櫓の二階の障子の影に、蒲団がひと組みだけ敷いてあった。  
その脇に別の蒲団が重ねられており、人目から隠す形になっている。  
ふたりで向かい合って手を握り、蒲団に膝をつく。  
すぐに仁はたかの腰に手を回して、抱え込むように引き寄せた。  
たかは熱い息を吐きながら、仁の肩に額を埋める。  
「明日、合戦で戦えなかったら、いけませんよね・・」  
「そうだな、俺も鎧は解かぬようにして、互いに触れるだけで良いか？」  
「はい・・」  
ふたりとも、おずおずと下に手を伸ばす。  
たかは仁の鎧の草摺を持ち上げ、袴の前に手のひらを押し当てて、熱にうかされたような上擦った声で囁いた。  
「固い・・」  
「直接触れ・・」  
「はい。・・俺のも触ってください・・」  
仁はたかの袴の脇から手を滑り込ませて、下帯の前を人差し指の背でなぞり上げた。  
反射的に、たかが小さく鋭く息を吸い込む。  
初々しい反応に、甘酸っぱい期待で胸が膨らむ。  
片手でたかの下帯の前布を緩めたところ、ボロりと出てきた物は、仁の長い指をしても手に余る太さと尺であった。  
（かような大きさの物を・・・）  
幾度となくこの身に埋めた志村のものよりも、菅笠衆の豆酘の隠れ家で触れた竜三のものよりも大きい。  
今度は違う期待で、一段と胸が苦しくなる。たかの長く太いものを上から下までたっぷりとしごきながら、仁は次第に恍惚となっていった。  
（後ろに入れたら、良さに狂ってしまうやも）  
だが、今ではない。

「・・・境井様、壁にもたれてください」  
甲冑を仁の足で支えるようにして両手を自由にし、仁の下帯の前をずらして、竿を突き出させ、逆手で全体を大きくしごきあげる。  
「あっ・・そん・・な・・」  
鍛冶を生業とするたかの手の皮は固かった。しかも器用で、仁の弱いところを確実に暴き出し、良いところを見つけて繰り返し攻める。  
仁は、これまで情を交わした誰とも異なる、前への、的確で激しい刺激に我を忘れた。  
気を逸らさねば、長く持ちそうにない。

「たか、その防具ができたら・・」  
「もちろん、すぐにお持ちします」  
「楽しみにしているぞ・・」  
「その時は、境井様、今度こそ俺と・・」  
「約束しよう」  
「うれしい・・」

（約束とは、どちらがどちらを抱くのか？俺はむしろ、たかにこれで貫かれたい・・）

いっそう大きくなったたかの分身を握り、ぬるぬるとした先走りを絡めて力強くしごく。  
たかは悲鳴をあげて、譫言のように仁の名を呼ぶ。  
「ああっ・・境井様、境井様・・！」  
どちらからともなく唇を寄せ、苦しい呼吸のなかで、二人は舌を絡み合わせた。  
唾液が口の端からこぼれ落ちる。  
「たか・・・ぁっ・・そこ・・も・・あぁッ・・！！」  
「境井様、んっ・・！！」

放つと同時に、仁は意識を手放した。


	2. Chapter 2

鑓川に攻めてきた蒙古軍を撃退し、テムゲ百人長も下したことにより、鑓川氏政も志村に協力を承服し、  
仁は伯父との約束を果たすことができた。

志村の戦陣へ合流する前に、鑓川の防塁を見て周るとともに一時の休息を取ることとした仁は、  
氏政の屋形の高台の麓を歩いているとき、木立に囲まれた湯を見つけた。  
海を一望にする絶景であり、土地の者が手入れをしているらしく、掃除も行き届いている。  
熱めの掛け流しの湯が湧いて溢れており、手を差し込んでみた仁は絶妙な温度に唸った。

（鑓川を離れる前に、この湯に浸かって英気を養っておくか）

いつも秘湯を見つけては一人で湯に浸かりながら、誰かこの場を分かち合う事ができたら、  
と思いを巡らせていた仁は、誘えそうな者がすぐ近くにいる事を思い出し、踵をかえして鑓川の街の方に向かった。

その時、たかは姉と一緒に怪我人の手当をし終え、蒙古兵の死骸を街の外に運び出して一息ついたところだった。  
くたくたに疲れ切ってはいたが、蒙古を打ち払った高揚感で、何日でも不眠不急で働けそうだった。  
そこへ仁が現れた。

「境井様！」

ぱっと顔を輝かせて仁の元に駆け寄るたかを、姉は立ち上がって追おうとしたが、  
疲労困憊していてそれどころではなかった。その代わり仁に手を軽くあげて挨拶をした。  
仁はゆなにうなずいて見せてから、たかに向き直った。

「氏政殿の屋形の裏手で湯を見つけた。手が空いたら一緒に来ぬか？」

たかは、くしゃっと笑顔になり、うなづいた。

「はい、でしたら今ちょうどひと段落着いたところなんで、いつでも」  
「ならば行くか」  
「はい」 

たかは、ちょっと待ってください、と仁を静止してからゆなの所にかけ戻った。  
「境井様と一緒に少し出かけてくる。姉さんは先に休んでて。」  
ゆなはニタッと笑って、たかの肩を小突いた。  
「ゆっくりしてきな。次はいつ会えるか分からないんだからね」  
「うん・・」  
昨日の夜のことはじめを姉に見られている事で、言い訳の手間が省けたものの、  
その機会を作ってくれた姉にまだ感謝を伝えていなかった事を思い出し、申し訳ないような、  
恥ずかしいような気持ちで小さくうなづく。

（仁は本気じゃないだろうけど、今だけは良い夢を見せてもらいな）  
そこに祈るような気持ちをこめる、ゆなだった。

日が傾き始めていた。崖から海を一望できる。  
海が黄金色に照り返し、天上のような穏やかな景色であった。

「美しい景色ですね・・」  
湯よりもまず、海と景勝のほうに目を輝かせるたかを背後にして、仁は簀の上で帯に手をかけた。  
鎧は甲冑師に修復を依頼してきたので、今は竜三にあてがわれた牢人の袴と小袖という軽装であった。  
手早く脱いで湯に踏みいる。  
熱めの湯温ではあったが、ひといきに腰をおろして、胸のあたりまでつかる。  
心地よさにため息が漏れた。  
やはり極上の湯だ。

たかの方を振り返ると、離れたところからこちらを見ていた。  
（・・いつから見ていたのだ？）

「お前も入れ。良い湯加減だぞ」  
「はい・・」  
たかは、仁と目をあわさないようにしながら湯に近づいてくる。  
「どうしたのだ？」  
「昨日のことが夢みたいで・・ おれ、ほんとに境井様とあんなことしたんだなって」  
俺の裸を見てこの反応か。  
仁は低い声で笑った。

「続きをするか」  
「え・・？！」  
たかは驚いて大声を出した。  
「しないなら、そこで見ているだけだぞ」  
仁は乳白色の湯に顎まで沈み、わざと胸を隠す。  
たかがあわてて駆け寄り、最大の速さで服を脱ぎ始める。  
（よい眺めだ）  
若さゆえ欲望に正直なのは、健康で良いことだ。  
たかは脱いだものをまとめ、いつも髪を縛り上げている汗止めの手ぬぐいも外してその上に置き、  
湯に飛び込んで仁のいる方へ真っ直ぐに近づいてきた。

たかの筋肉の付き方は鍛冶屋のものなのかもしれないが、上背の高さ、馬も乗りこなす身体能力からして、  
鑓川の係累、あるいはその郎党のゆかりの血筋かもしれなかった。  
そういえば、ゆなの戦闘力も、百姓の女のそれではない。二人の父親はどこの家の者だったのか。。  
ただ鑓川家の係累は、２０年前の鑓川の家の取り潰しで散り散りとなってしまったし、  
鑓川以外の武家のゆかりの血筋だったとしても、蒙古軍との小茂田の戦で全て滅びてしまったのだが。

たかの、毛量の多い髪を暴れるままに後ろに流した顔つきは精悍で、  
真剣に見つめてくる視線と相まって、ずきり、と仁の腰の奥がうずいた。  
（臆病な性格を克服して、一皮剥けたな）  
そして・・半勃ちになっている。  
仁は苦労してそこから視線をもぎ離し、たかの目をみあげる。  
そしてかすかに口の端を笑顔の形に上げながら両腕を広げた。

「来い」  
「境井様！」

たかはその腕の中に飛び込んで、仁の肩に額を擦り当て、ぎゅっとしがみついた。  
日夜鉄を打ち続ける鍛冶屋の腕は強く、抱きしめてくる力は痛いくらいだ。仁はやや慌てた。  
（・・・痛い）  
すこし力が弱まらぬものかと思いながら、たかの髪を撫でてすいてやる。  
たかは恥ずかしいのか、湯と仁の肩の狭い隙間で熱い息を繰り返している。その耳に囁く。  
「今日はよくやったな、たか。想像以上の働きだったぞ。」  
「めっそうもありません・・」  
「合戦もそうだが、お前が味方についてくれなかったら、  
鑓川の民は俺を受け入れてくれなかっただろう。言葉添え、感謝する。」  
「まさか・・！当然のことです。  
鑓川の皆、境井様の事を誤解して、ひどい事を言って。お許しください。」  
そういえば最初たかにも、お侍様の戦い方じゃない、と言われたし、小松で救った者らにも鬼のようだと評された。  
あの時と比べてさえ、暗具の使い方は明らかに上達しているので、さらに人々が恐るのも無理はない。

武士は、人を殺すための武器を帯びても、決して卑怯な真似をしないから、民に信頼されているのであって、  
敵に背後から忍び寄り闇討ちなどしては、築き上げた信頼など無に期してしまう。  
だが、仁にはそうせざるをえない理由があった。大群を前に小勢で故郷を守るためには、手段を選んではいられなかったのだ。

「俺はどれだけ民に嫌われてもいい、お前さえわかっていてくれれば、對馬を守っていけるぞ。」  
「うれしい・・・。あと、姉さんも味方です」  
「・・そうだな」

肩をおして体をわずかに引き剥がし、近い距離から掬い上げるように口付けた。  
甘い。  
口髭の硬さと唇の柔らかさ。  
ついばんで、離すを繰り返す。  
やがて、たかの方から求めてくるようになる。その左手をつかんで、湯の中で硬くなり始めた己のものに添わせた。  
やわやわと握ってくるたかの手に任せ、自分もたかの前に手を伸ばす。

息継ぎのために二人の唇がわずかに離れた時、仁はささやいた。  
「褒美は、俺で良いか？」  
目を丸くして、とっさに言葉が出ないたかに、続けてやさしく問いかける。  
「お前がしたい事を言え、俺はその通りにする」  
たかは仁と見つめあいながら下唇を強く噛み、しばらく考えたあと、意を決したように唇を動かした。  
「・・です・・」  
仁は、たか自身に触れるか触れないかで湯の底をかき回していた手の動きをとめ、言葉を促すように小首をかしげた。  
「今なんと？」  
「あなたを全部、知りたいんです。」  
仁は、はっとして息を飲み込んだ。

昨日の行為で、仁はたかの手の愛撫により気を失ってしまった。  
身分制の頂点に立つ武家にあるまじき振る舞いだといえよう。  
その時発した声やしがみついた体の震えを、たかはどのように思っただろうか。  
（その答えがこの形になったのか・・）  
自分より年長で武骨な体を、どのように知ろうと言うのか。  
お手並み拝見といこうではないか。

「見ての通りむさくるしいが、こんなでも良いのか？」  
「はい。。。あ、手始めに髭を剃らせてください」

（なんと）

想像していなかった回答に驚いて固まる仁を放置して、たかは脱いだ着物のほうに向かい、懐刀を持って戻った。  
すらり、と鞘から抜く。  
「良く切れますので、動かないでくださいね」  
「・・・あいわかった」  
頬にひとすべりさせただけで、さり、と羽が抜けるように頬が軽くなる。  
そういえば、蒙古の軍船が近づいているという報をうけてから、一度も手入れをしたことがなかった。  
死を覚悟して志村に最後の寵を得たとき、身づくろいのついでに剃ったきりだから、ひと月以上経っている。

仁は目を閉じて、たかがするに任せた。  
たかが刃についた髭の切れ端を湯の外に捨てるために体を伸ばすとき、熱くて硬いものが仁の腹に当たった。  
その後は、たかが動くたびにそれが腹をつつき、何度目かの接触で仁は堪え切れなくなり、熱いため息を漏らした。  
（触りたい。。だが、刃物を使っている時にいたずらをするのは、さすがにまずいだろう。）  
自重する。

やがてたかは懐刀を鞘に納め、布にくるんで湯の外に置いた。  
「ここまでにいたしましょう」  
「ああ。。」  
「お顔の輪郭がはっきりわかりました。これで戻り次第、面頬が作れます。」  
たかは鍛冶屋の顔になって、自信ありげにニヤリと笑って、改めて仁の裸の頬を両手で包み込んだ。

仁は猛禽に捕食される小狐のような気持ちで、じっと若い男の目を見つめ返した。  
そしてたわむれに、右頬を覆う大きな手に自分の手を重ねて、指を絡める。  
横目でたかと視線を絡み合わせたまま、舌を丸めて、親指の付け根をべろりと舐めてみた。  
たかが呼吸を荒くし、喉仏を上下させて生唾を飲むのがわかった。  
気を良くして、親指の爪を口に含み目を閉じる。これが指でなければ良いのに・・

「・・慣れてるんですね」  
拗ねたように、たかが言う。  
仁は答えない。自明だからだ。誰が相手なのかも、いずれわかるだろう。  
地頭の甥はいい歳をして、家も継がず志村の城に居候しているのはなぜか、と、さまざまに噂されていたはずだ。  
初対面のときのゆなの反応がそれを物語っていた。  
ゆなが知っている以上、たかも知ることになろう。だが隠す必要もない。  
「強くて、優しくて、色っぽいなんて、ずるいです・・」  
仁は、たかの指を咥えたまま、喉の奥を鳴らして笑った。

たかは開いた方の手で、仁の首を辿り、肩を、胸筋を、脇腹をまさぐりながら撫で下ろした。  
体の形を確かめるかのような行為に、不思議と職人的な正確さを感じながら、  
仁はただ、その手の触るところの心地よさに身を委ねた。  
やがてたかは、探れるところはすべて探り尽くしたとみえ、真剣な口調で告げた。  
「境井様、立って、後ろを向いてもらえますか？」  
（・・きた・・）  
仁は、期待感ですっかり充血した物を揺らしながら立ち上がり、後ろの屏風のような大きな岩に向かって両手をついた。  
「これで良いか？」  
「少しだけ前屈みに・・はい、そこで動かないで・・とても良いです・・」  
肩甲骨をたどって脇腹を両側から掴み、腹を撫でて足の付け根へ。  
完全に立ち上がった竿は避けて、鼠蹊部から太ももの前側へ続く線をたどる。  
「・・つっ・・」  
もういちど、首の後ろから肩甲骨を辿り、同じ道筋をたどる。  
そしてもう一度。  
今度は逆に撫であげていく。  
「く・・あ・・」  
たこだらけの硬い手のひらに、感じやすいところばかりを探られ、自然と声がもれてしまう。  
「きれいです、境井様・・」  
うっとりとした声でたかが言う。そして今度は後ろから両手で尻をつつんで、  
しばらく円を描くように撫でていたかと思うと  
尻の肉の弾力を確かめるように、左右に開いたり揉んだりしながら秘部をさらけだした。  
「他は全部硬いのに、お尻だけは柔らかいんですね」  
「・・ぁ・・うっ・・」  
やがてぬるりとした液体を入り口に塗り広げ、指がクッと入ってきた。  
「あっ・・・！」  
「力を抜いてください、・・指が千切れそうです・・」  
そしてたかは、空いている方の手で、仁の前を弄り出す。  
「境井様、おれ、嬉しくてどうにかなりそう」  
（お前のいやらしい手付きで、どうにかなりそうのは俺のほうだ）  
仁は理性が飛びそうなのを、かろうじて抑えた。  
「入ってこい」  
「え、いいのですか？」  
「大丈夫だ。『慣れて』、いるからな」  
「・・・・そんないじわる言わないでください」  
言葉では非難の色をにじませながらも、たかは己の怒張したものをしっかりと仁の菊座にあてがい、  
上下させて先端から溢れる汁をなすりつけたあと、間髪入れずに押し込んできた。  
仁は耐え切れずに大きな声を出した。  
「うあ！！・・ああ・・・！」  
昨日、暗闇で探り当てたたかの分身は、勃起すると人並外れて大きかった。  
それがめりめりと押し入ってくる。前言撤回、少しも大丈夫ではない。  
「誰とですか！境井様・・誰と・・！」  
「待て、たか、少しゆっくり」  
「あっ、はい」  
「お前のものは、大きすぎる・・！」  
「すいません・・」

力を抜けば入るはずだ。  
ゆっくり、  
呼吸をして・・・・・  
「いいぞ、もういちど」  
「はい」  
今度はひとつ押し、ふたつ押し、というように間をあけて入ってくる。  
仁はたかの挿入に呼吸をあわせて、開かれる感覚に耐えた。  
内蔵が押しのけられ、腹が異物でいっぱいになっていく。  
「全部はいりました・・！」  
「なじむまで、少しこのままでいてくれ・・」  
「はい・・・」  
「はじめてか？」  
「・・・入れるのは、初めてです・・」  
「そうか・・中で出すなよ」  
「はい、わかってます」

（受け入れた事はあるのだな。）

たかは仁の背中にぴったりと胸をつけ、首筋を舐め、耳朶を甘噛みした。  
「たか・・っ・・耳は・・やめ・・」  
仁は、感じやすい耳への刺激にびくりと背筋をそらせ、尻もきゅんと窄めてしまう。  
「・・しまるっ・・」  
たかは、放ちそうになる感覚を、震えながらやり過ごした。  
そして仁を後ろから抱きしめ、うなじと髪の生え際に鼻を寄せて匂いを吸いながら、  
本能のままに、へこへこと腰を使いはじめた。

「境井様の中、あったかいです・・」

ようやく局所の脱力に成功した仁は、次第にたかの大きさになれ、 ある一点を擦られる快楽に意識が朦朧とし始めていた。  
立ったまままぐわったのは初めてで、このような角度で良いところを突くとは知らなかった。  
ひっきりなしに漏れる声に歯止めが効かない。

「あっ・・あん・・あ・・・」  
「かたい蜜の詰まった・・・壺みたいっ・・です・・・」  
（その例えはよくわからんが、・・・ほめているのだろう・・）  
「もっと・・は・・やくっ・・突け・・っ」  
「はい・・さかいさま・・っ」 

たかはその求めに応えて、子供が泣くような頼りない声を漏らしながら、 煙が出るほどの速さで突き入れを繰り返す。  
仁は間断なく与えられる刺激の強さに悲鳴をあげた。

「いっ・・あ・・ん・・ああ・・あああ・・」  
「おれ、もう・・いきそ・・です・・」  
「俺も・・・・いっしょに・・」  
「ああああ！しまる・・・だめ、でちゃう・・！」

仁は腹の奥に熱いものが広がるのを感じ、自分も放つと同時に、意識がくらく、細くなっていった。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注）まだ続いていました。この章のRatingsはTeen And Up Audiencesです。 よろしければどうぞ。

月が出てきた。  
着物の裾を初夏の風が吹き抜けていく。

仁は、昨日と同じ鑓川氏政の屋形の櫓で、昨日の夜、ゆなと並んで酒を飲んでいた時のように、たかと並んで座っていた。  
先ほど湯の中でまぐわったあと、中出しをされてしまった尻の始末をした。  
だが下腹に力が入らず、全身も気だるくなってしまい、世話をやこうとするたかを伴って、ようやく櫓に上がってきたのだ。  
たかは心底申し訳なさそうな顔をしていたが、次はするなよ、とたしなめた時に、  
「次は」の部分に驚いて目を輝かせた。あまりに嬉しそうなので、苦笑して額を小突いたのだった。

そのやりとりを思い出すと、自然と口元が緩んでしまう。  
軽い冗談とも約束ともとれる戯言が、二人の行方を軽やかに照らして、  
夏の小川の清々しいせせらぎのなかに、可愛らしい小魚が泳いでいるのを見つけたときのような、新鮮な優しい気持ちになっていく。

自分がこれまで守ってきた武士道では、生死が隣り合わせで、  
いずれ死ぬときにいかに誉高く死ねるかを準備しつづけるようなものだった。  
しかしこの者との交流で、違う世界が実感を伴って見えてきた。

「境井様、明日、志村様のところに行ってしまうのですか？」  
「ああ、鑓川の合力のしらせを、早くお届けせねばならぬからな」  
「ですよね・・」

たかは、ひざの上で手をぎゅっと握った。引き止めたいのだろう。  
だがそれを口に出しても、仁の気持ちが変わらないことも知っている。  
仁は手を伸ばして、たかの握り拳の上にそっと置いた。  
たかの手が解けて、仁の手を両手で包み込む。

「あなたを独り占めして、永遠にこのままでいたい・・」

（思った事を臆せずに口に出すのは、こいつの良いところだな）

「ならば、そうしろ」  
「え・・？」

「俺は誉なき戦を重ねた。  
對馬の民を守るためなら蒙古も菅笠衆も皆殺しにしてきた。  
人を殺しすぎて、冥人とやらに近づいているかもしれん。  
もはや鬼なのか、化け物なのか。。  
そうなったとしても、お前は平気なのか？一緒にいてくれるのか？」

「境井様・・」 

（俺は、  
お前がおもうほど優しくもなければ強くもない。  
恐れよ、異形異能を哀れに思え、、そして幻滅したら通り過ぎていけば良い。）

たかは、思い詰めたように俯いて、しばらく考えていたが、  
やがてぽつりぽつりと言葉を紡ぎ出した。

「俺はむしろ・・境井様がお侍でなくなったら、  
一緒になれるから、嬉しいです・・」

思ってもいなかった回答に、仁は驚いてたかの顔を振り返った。  
たかは、せきを切ったように、暖めてきた願望を語り出した。

「對馬を出て、本土で暮らしましょう？ 境井様は道場を開いて、俺は鍛治をやって」  
「道場・・・鍛治・・」

（ともに暮らすということか？）

「姉さんは、盗賊をやめて世帯をもって、俺たちの家に時々遊びに来るんです。  
そしたら、境井様と姉さんが一緒に猪を仕留めて」  
「猪・・・・・」   
「三人で楽しく飯を食って、あの時は大変だったねって笑って。  
堅二もひょっこり訪ねてきて、秘蔵の酒を出して・・」  
「楽しそうだな・・」

たかはそこで言葉につまり、おしだまった。  
ゆなとたかは、城を奪還したあかつきには、志村が用意した舟に乗って對馬を脱出し、本土へ渡ることになっている。  
それにひきかえ仁は、鎌倉からの援軍が来ようがきまいが、伯父と一緒に命が尽きるまで蒙古の大軍と戦うはずだ。  
ゆえに、今生の別れとなるだろう。

「だからどうか、死なないでください」

涙が落ち、仁の手を包んだ両手に力がこめられた。  
その肩も震えている。  
絶対に叶わない夢だとわかっているのだ。

仁は、慎重に言葉を繋いだ。

「たか、・・ そのように想ってくれていること、ありがたくおもう。  
俺が侍をやめたら、人を殺す技しか残らないとおもっていたが、  
お前がいうように、全てわすれて、普通に暮らしていくこともできるかもしれんな」  
「・・・はい」  
「少し疲れた。膝を借りても良いか？」

仁は言うがいなや、返事を待たずにたかの膝に頭を乗せて仰向けに寝転んだ。  
押し寄せる感情から逃げたくなり、強く目を閉じる。  
その額を、おずおずとたかの手がふれ、生え際から髪をくりかえし撫でる。  
静かな時が流れた。

「俺、鍛冶屋なのに、本物のおさむらいをほとんど見たことなくて、  
刀を持っているだけで怖くて、いばってる人ばかりだと思ってました。  
でも、あなたは全然、ちがいますよね」  
「・・・」  
「浅藻の陣に、姉さんとたったふたりで俺を助けにきてくれたの、本当に嬉しかったです。  
本当なら志村さまをお救いしなければならないのに、俺なんかを先に」  
「ゆなに懇願されたのだ。  
それに、伯父上を助けるための武具をお前に作ってもらおうという、下心もあった」  
「ふふ・・鍛治としては、俺の腕を欲しがってくれるのは、  
俺を欲しがってくれるのと同じくらい、嬉しいことなんです」  
「そうか・・」

たかは、ようやく気持ちが満たされたらしく、にこりと笑った。

「さっきの話の続きですけど、境井様は生き物がお好きだから、鳥を飼いましょう」  
「・・一緒に暮らす話か？」  
「そうです。一緒に。それで・・  
余裕ができたら、戦で親をなくした子供をひきとって、育てるんです。姉さんと俺みたいな子を」  
「よい心がけだ・・立派だな、たか・・」

仁はたかを見上げ、手をのばして、綺麗にかりこまれた顎髭をそっとなぞった。  
自分の柔らかい髭と違い、濃くて硬い毛質だった。指先が、細かな硬いものに刺激されて気持ち良い。

「いつか島に平和を取り戻して、必ず会いにいく、お前がどこにいようと」  
「はい、・・待ってます」

たかは、一瞬、泣き出しそうに顔を歪め、また無理に笑った。

「境井様が、俺のことをそばに置きたくなるように、励みますから」  
「お前はそのままで充分、人を惹きつけるぞ。・・知らんのか？」  
「そんなこと・・」

（そうか、この、悪くない容貌のせいで、幼い頃、人買いに売られたのだったな・・苦労したのだろう・・  
だから男らしく髭を生やして、体も鍛えて・・）

仁は話題を変えようと、違うことを口にした。

「そういえば、たか、俺のどこがそんなに気に入ったのだ？」  
「強くて、優しいところと、あと・・」  
「なんだ？」  
「声・・」  
「声・・？」  
「そうです、境井様の声が好き・・、  
いつも機嫌悪そうなのに、ずっと聞いていたいんです。」  
「ひどいな、それは褒めているのか？」

たかはくすりと笑った。

「初めてお会いした時のことを覚えてますか？  
あなたは俺の前に片膝をついて、目の高さをあわせて、  
名前を呼んで、信用してくれっていったんです。力を借りたいって。」  
「そうだったな」

「あの時からずっと、周りにどんなにたくさんの人がいても、  
あなたの声だけは聞き取れるんです。不思議ですよね」

（それは、不思議でもなんでもない、、  
話し手の口の動きを見ているから、聞き取れるんだ。  
そうだったのか、たか・・お前はそこまで・・俺のことを・・）

触れ合ったところから流れ込む暖かさと、たかの想いに守られている安心感に、  
眠気が押し寄せる。

（このような世、このような出会いでなければ、・・）

（伯父上、お許しを・・俺は、・・）  


「境井様・・・？ 起きてます？・・・寝ちゃいました・・？」

返事はない。

たかは、穏やかな寝息を立て始めた仁の髪を、  
最後にもういちどふわりと撫でてから、かがみこんで、そっと唇をあわせた。

「好きです・・。俺のこと、忘れないで」

  
  
  
  



End file.
